sudrian_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Lineage
Lineage is the forty-fifth episode of Sudrian Conflict, and the first episode of Season 4. Description Phil Aardman's life on Sodor is once again turned upside down when a family member makes an unexpected reappearance in his life. Plot The episode begins at an unspecified time and place. A bearded man has just washed up in a small wooden rowboat on a beach. In 1954, shortly following the events of Inheritance, Percy is being pushed by a train of trucks. He manages to barely avoid crashing as he arrives at the harbor. Going over to the water tower, he converses with Thomas and Ryan. He tells them that S.C.Ruffey, the leader of the trucks, is back to causing trouble. Thomas believes that S.C.Ruffey is the reason the others misbehave. When Phil Aardman hears about the commotion, he confronts S.C.Ruffey. The truck explains that he misbehaves due to feeling like a different truck after an overhaul following a crash at the transfer yards in 1945. He promises that he will behave again if he gets his old chassis back. Although the chassis is laying nearby, Phil refuses. In his office, Phil meets with a man working for the Godred Inn at the peak of Culdee Fell. He explains that he and several other bar owners have all been host to a man who has been running up a large tab, claiming to be General Robert Stewart, and using his rank as an excuse to not pay for drinks. Phil is confused, as Robert has returned to the US. Phil takes the Culdee Fell railway up to the inn and finds a drunken man in a sailor's outfit claiming to be Robert who is in possession of his badge. The man, John Hurt, is arrested and is told he will only be in prison for a few weeks to a month. He is concerned about his rowboat, Skiff, who Phil promises to take care of. Phil calls Robert and tells him he left his badge on Sodor. Robert plans to go to Sodor rather than having Phil mail the badge to him, hoping to move there with his sister Michelle so he can get away from his abusive wife. Shortly after hanging up, Phil receives another call. Robert and Michelle are on the way to the US via airplane. Behind them, a disagreeable passenger is asked to move his bags under his seat, but refuses. He continues arguing with the flight attendant until Michelle intervenes and tells him to cooperate. The man then insults Michelle, causing Robert to butt in and begin arguing with him. The flight attendant offers to let Robert and Michelle move seats, but the man decides to move instead. Robert and Michelle continue to argue with each other for the rest of the plane ride. Robert and Michelle take a boat from the mainland to Sodor. Phil and Michelle begin to become infatuated with each other. Characters * Phil Aardman * Amos Aardman * Robert Stewart * Michelle Stewart * Thomas * Percy * Ryan * S.C. Ruffey * Daisy * Skiff * Sailor John Gallery Ernest.jpg|Ernest Eric.jpg|Eric Johnhurt.jpg|John Hurt Skiff.jpg|Skiff Amos.jpg|Amos Aardman TidmouthBeachSkiff2.jpg TidmouthBeachSkiff.jpg Michelle.jpg|Michelle Stewart TidmouthBeachMichelleandDaisy.jpg|Michelle and Daisy Culdeebts1.jpg|Behind the scenes Amosbts.JPG Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes